


Thinking Of Us

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Cute little Friends to Lovers piece.





	Thinking Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So last autumn (I know! I’m sorry!), I made a bet with the lovely @lunarsaturn88. I lost the bet (which I STILL cannot believe!) and the stakes were a one shot of the winners choosing. Ember asked for a fluffy Sam one shot, smut if I was able/comfortable. I’m so sorry this took so long to get out. Love ya, Ember! ; ) UNBETA’D, so all mistakes are my own. Feedback is appreciated. : )

“Well, have you?” Sam asked, leaning over the kitchen island towards Y/N as she cooked at the stove. **  
**

“Have I what Sam?” Y/N huffed out, sounding bored and annoyed.

“Ever thought about it?” He pressed, standing and walking around the island and leaning against the counter next to Y/N. She hurriedly turned off the stove, dinner being ready. She slammed down her utensil and took off her apron, tossing it on the island and turning to face Sam.

“About what?” She rested her hand on her hip, impatiently waiting for him to get to whatever goddamn point he’d been trying to dance around for the last ten minutes.

“About us?” His tone was soft, his features relaxed. He studied her face and her eyes as he waited for her response.

“Yes.” She said, arching a brow and walking around him to leave the kitchen.

“And?” He called after her, stopping her in her tracks. She took several deep breaths before turning around.

“Yes, Sam, I’ve thought about it.” She threw her arms up and let them smack back down against her sides. “I’ve thought about it a  _lot_. Probably more than I should. What’s your point?”

Sam smiled and licked his lips. “Me too.” He said, biting his lip. She couldn’t help but laugh. Too many emotions at once. She relaxed and walked a few steps closer to him, trying to fight a smile.

“And how would that work exactly?” She cooed. Sam’s posture relaxed as he looked at the ground, shaking his head and looking back up at her.

“I don’t know.” He stood straighter, grasping her by the shoulders gently. “I don’t know,” he exhaled the words. “But I-I really  _need_  to know.” He nodded, raising his brows, making sure she understood him.

“You’ll still hunt.” She said. Sam immediately got defensive.

“Y/N, I-I hunt. It’s what I do-” Y/N raised her hand to stop him. Sam was readying himself for it all to blow up in his face.

“It wasn’t a question Sam, it was a statement. You’ll still hunt.” Sam was momentarily caught off guard but quickly recovered. **  
**

“Are you telling me what to do?” He said, biting his lip and cautiously sliding his hands to her sides, stepping closer. She giggled, and Sam’s heart soared seeing her blush.

“No.” She tried her best to be serious again. “I’m talking out how it might go.” She whispered the last bit. Sam could tell she wanted to talk a little game, but was so uncomfortable and unfamiliar in the field. It only made him more sure of this.

“So, I’ll still hunt.” Y/N nodded in agreement as Sam continued, “And you’ll stay home?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want her hunting or traveling with him. But he didn’t want her biting his head off if she insisted on going.

“Yeah, I’ll stay home.” She smiled. “You’ll come to see me every chance you get.”

“It might not be as often as we’d like.” Sam quickly realized he could be gone for weeks at a time.

“I know what I’m getting here, Sam. I’ll be here, you’ll go hunt. You’ll come home when you can.” Sam was shaking his head, not liking the way the conversation was going. Y/N made him meet her eyes as she continued. “I’ll get to be me and live my life. But I’ll also get to have you. And with you being gone, I can miss you. I’m worried that if you quit the life and we lived a “normal” life that we would grow tired of each other.” Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I’d never get tired of you.” He added, holding her closer. “But I could get restless.” He shrugged and laughed as she playfully slapped at his chest.

“But what if things get… _serious_ ,” Sam added, still concerned.

“Like with us?”

“Yeah.”

“I hope so.” She beamed. “That’s kind of the whole point of dating someone, isn’t it? To hope it gets there.” Sam nuzzled her nose gently with his own as he nodded his agreement.

“What about kids, maybe, someday - if you want to?” With each word, Sam seemed to be backpedaling in panic. Y/N laughed.

“Are you kidding me?! I’d love to be a mother. And to have them with  _you_?” She added, biting her lip now. Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her, his arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. He couldn’t help the doubt gnawing at his mind.

“Are we really going from friends to exclusive committed relationship within five minutes?” He asked, his eyes still closed as he cradled her face, his breath fanning over her lips. He needed to be sure that this was real, that she wanted this. He wanted it so bad, for so long.

“If that’s what you want.” She cooed seductively. Sam broke out in a wide grin.

“Yeah. That’s  _definitely_  what I want.” He nodded enthusiastically, his nose brushing hers, his hair shaking down in their faces. **  
**

“I don’t know.” Y/N teased, barely pecking at his lips. Sam was vibrating under his skin, desperately trying to keep himself from ravaging her right then and there. “I’m not entirely convinced you really want this.” Sam’s grip tightened slightly on her cheeks as he growled. Oh, he’d make sure there was no room for doubt, ever. He pushed the last lingering negative thoughts from his mind as he crashed his lips to hers, moving his hands around her back, gathering her up in his arms. He bent her back slightly with the force of his kisses which grew in intensity with licks and nips. His lips moved across her jaw and down her neck. She bent her head, allowing him more access.

“Sam.” She moaned out, losing herself to the sensation. That was it. He had to have her.

Sam ran his hands to the backs of her thighs, quickly picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. Y/N yelped in surprise, causing Sam to bite his lip in response. She was blushing as he nibbled on her collarbone, carrying her down the hall to an empty room across from the kitchen and dropping her on the bed.

“Sam. Our rooms are just down the hall-” She protested, wondering why they were in another room.

“I can’t make it that long.” He breathed out, lowering himself onto her and attaching his lips to hers once more. Her protests were quickly forgotten as Sam ground himself against her, desperately pulling at her clothing. They were quickly naked, their clothes were strewn about them haphazardly, half of them ripped from hurrying to get them off.

When they were naked, Sam laid his body over Y/N’s. He ground his hips against her, rubbing his cock through her folds, feeling how wet and warm she was.

“You’re so wet, Baby.” He crooned, notching the head of his cock at her entrance, swirling the tip to tease her.

“Oh, Sam, please.” She begged, nearly breathless as he took a nipple in his mouth, continuing to press the head against her wet hole before rutting through her folds once more. “Please, just take me!” She pleaded with him. Sam looked up, a grin spreading on his face seeing her so desperate beneath him.

Sam placed his arms on either side of her head, holding her as he kissed her and slipped inside. She gasped and he swallowed her sounds. When she wiggled her hips beneath him, he took the cue, pulling back and slamming home hard.

Her back arched and she tried to scream, only a breathy moan escaping. He wrapped her arms over his shoulder and behind his neck. “Hold on to me, Baby.” He whispered before starting a punishing rhythm. As she began to lose herself in the pleasure, he scooped her into his arms, hoisting her into his lap as he sat back on his knees.

Y/N gasped in surprise as Sam kissed all over her face, neck, and chest. He wrapped one arm around her back, the other holding onto her shoulder for leverage as he simultaneously fucked up into her and yanked her down onto him. She couldn’t help it. She threw her head back and let increasingly loud and obscene moans fall from her lips as relentlessly pounded into the sweetest spots within that had her head swimming from bliss.

“Sam, I’m so close.” She managed to choke out, holding onto him for dear life and looking into his eyes. She nudged his shoulder and he lay back, taking her with him. They repositioned themselves and Y/N began rocking on his cock, working them both into a frenzy. When her mouth hung open, her orgasm drawing near, Sam spread his legs and grabbed her hips, thrusting hard and fast. **  
**

“Oh, God!” She screamed as her whole body went rigid with her release. Sam grunted from his efforts before he let out a long growl and scream of her name, cumming deep inside her.

They lay panting for several minutes before Y/N rolled off of Sam and to the side. He fetched a towel to clean them up before taking his place beside her once more, running his hands over her heated and exposed flesh.

“That was amazing!” She huffed out, desperately trying to work up enough saliva to coat her dry and aching throat.

“We’re just getting started.” He smirked before leaning in to kiss her once more.


End file.
